1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier device which may be used to support a keyboard, typewriter, books, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers, typewriters, etc. are popular business machines, yet the desks generally have limited upper side area such that a relatively small space is left after placing a computer and/or a typewriter on it. A carrier device with a fixed height has been proposed for the user to put a keyboard, typewriter, books, or other articles thereon. Nevertheless, the user may feel uncomfortable due to staying in an incorrect gesture since the height of the carrier device is fixed.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for an improved carrier device which mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.